yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristan Taylor (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Tristan Taylor is a Legendary Duelist in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links''. This is a video game depiction of Tristan Taylor, a character from the [[Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. He first appeared in the Duel World during April Fools 2018. Despite not being able to be fully dueled at that time, he became a fully capable Duelist in Late May. He was made playable on December 7th, 2018. Prior to June 25, 2019, he was exclusive to the special event Tabletop RPG: Monster World, only being able to be unlocked during the event. Blue Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Tristan Taylor at the Gate. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-TristanTaylor.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-TristanTaylor.png | Cut-In Icon-DULI-TristanTaylor.png | Icon-DULI-TristanTaylor2.png | Summoning-DULI-TristanTaylor.png | Summoning/Victory pose Defeat-DULI-TristanTaylor.png | Defeat pose, when his life points drop to 0. Icon-DULI-MagicCowboyTristan.png | Tristan trapped by Yami Bakura in a Magic Cowboy doll Decks Character Roaming Duelist Level 30 Level 40 Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 and Level 40 Same as Roaming Duelist section. Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Kuriboh Cup Skill: "Fields of the Warriors" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Sogen" activated.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Tristan Taylor reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Tristan Taylor, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi or Yugi Muto, Tristan announces "Okay, Yugi! Teach me how to Duel!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Whoa! You lost against me? ME?!? You okay, Yugi?" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Yup, that's Yugi for ya." followed by "I never had a chance." ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a duel with Joey Wheeler, Tristan announces "Joey! Unlike your grades, has your Dueling improved?" **When he wins the Duel, he says "C'mon Joey!" followed by "How are you gonna be a true Duelist if you can't beat me?" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Even I can tell that your skills are better than ever, Joey!" ;Téa Gardner *When starting a Duel with Téa Gardner, Tristan announces "If Téa's my opponent, I definitely have a chance!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "I knew you'd be a perfect match for me, Téa." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Téa! When did you learn these moves?!?" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Tristan Summons "Acrobat Monkey", a cut-in frame of Tristan appears, and he announces "Oh man...nightmares! You turn into this thing when you lose." followed by "Acrobat Monkey! Screeeeech!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Pounce, Acrobat Monkey!" followed by "Screeech!" *When Tristan Summons "Dark Magician", a cut-in frame of Tristan appears, and he announces "I've got nothing to fear with this guy on my side!" followed by "Yugi's main dude! Dark Magician!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces “You've got this, Dark Magician!" followed by "Dark Magic Attack!” *When Tristan Summons "Gagagigo", a cut-in frame of Tristan appears, and he announces "I'll go with this guy! Gagagigo!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gagagigo! Attack!" *When Tristan Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", a cut-in frame of Tristan appears, and he announces "Joey's monster is here for the rescue!" followed by "Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "It's all on you, Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" followed by "Inferno Fire Blast" *When Tristan Summons "Battleguard King", a cut-in frame of Tristan's face briefly appears, and he announces "I'll play this! Battleguard King!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take 'em down! Battleguard King!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Battleguard King's effect!" *When Tristan Summons "Lava Battleguard", a cut-in frame of Tristan's face briefly appears, and he announces "Let's get wild, Lava Battleguard!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take 'em down, Lava Battleguard!" *When Tristan Summons "Swamp Battleguard", a cut-in frame of Tristan's face briefly appears, and he announces "Join me, Swamp Battleguard!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take 'em down, Swamp Battleguard!" *When Tristan Summons "Command Knight", he announces "I Summon Command Knight!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Command Knight!" *When Tristan Summons "Cyber Commander", he announces "Here comes Cyber Commander!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Just lettin' you know, I'm quite the sharpshooter! Fire, Cyber Commander!" *When Tristan Summons "Garma Sword", he announces "I Special Summon Garma Sword!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Slice and dice, Garma Sword!" *When Tristan Summons "Giga Gagagigo", he announces "I Summon Giga Gagagigo!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Giga Gagagigo!" *When Tristan Summons "Gigobyte", he announces "I Summon Gigobyte!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gigobyte attacks!" *When Tristan Summons "Gogiga Gagagigo", he announces "I Summon Gogiga Gagagigo!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Gogiga Gagagigo!" *When Tristan Summons "Jigabyte", he announces "I Summon Jigabyte!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Jigabyte!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Jigabyte's effect!" *When Tristan Summons "Launcher Spider", he announces "I Summon Launcher Spider!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Launcher Spider! Fire!" *When Tristan Summons "Roboyarou" he announces "I Summon Roboyarou!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go get 'em, Roboyarou!" *When Tristan Summons "Robolady", he announces "I Summon Robolady!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Robolady!" *When Tristan Summons "Shovel Crusher", "I Summon Shovel Crusher!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Smash 'em, Shovel Crusher!" *When Tristan Summons "Super Robolady", he announces "I Special Summon Super Robolady!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Super Robolady!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Super Robolady's effect!" *When Tristan Summons "Super Roboyarou", he announces "I Special Summon Super Roboyarou!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Super Roboyarou!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Super Roboyarou's effect!" *When Tristan Summons "Tactical Espionage Expert", he announces "Tactical Espionage Expert! Save the hostages!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Tactical Espionage Expert! They won't know what hit 'em!" *When Tristan Summons "Test Ape", he announces "I Summon Test Ape!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Scratch 'em up, Test Ape!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Check out Test Ape's effect!" *When Tristan Summons "Thunder Dragon", he announces "I Summon Thunder Dragon!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Thunder Dragon!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Thunder Dragon's effect!" *When Tristan Summons "Thunder Kid", he announces "I Summon this little fella! Thunder Kid!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Thunder Kid, shock 'em!" ;Spell/Traps *When Tristan activates "Battleguard Howling", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Battleguard Howling!" *When Tristan activates "Battleguard Rage", he announces "I activate the Continuous Trap, Battleguard Rage!" *When Tristan activates "Block Attack", he announces "I'll switch you monster to Defense Position! I activate the Spell Card, Block Attack!" *When Tristan activates "Cybernetic Zone", he announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cybernetic Zone!" *When Tristan activates "Double Snare", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Double Snare!" *When Tristan activates "Feast of the Wild LV5", he announces "I'll use a Spell Card! Feast of the Wild LV5!" *When Tristan activates "Garma Sword Oath", he announces "I activate the Ritual Spell, Garma Sword Oath!" *When Tristan activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Tristan activates "Rare Metalmorph", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Rare Metalmorph!" *When Tristan activates "The A. Forces", he announces "I activate the Continuous Spell, The A. Forces!" Unused Dialogue '(Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet)''' ;Monsters *When Tristan Summons "Gagagigo the Risen", he announces "I Summon Gagagigo the Risen!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gagagigo the Risen, attack!" *When Tristan Summons "Sengenjin", "I Summon Sengenjin!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Sengenjin!" Trivia *Tristan's dialogue for "Rare Metalmorph and "Command Knight" may be inspired by similar anime-only cards used by Tristan; "Rare Metal Soul" and "Command Angel". *Tristan's Skill "Deck Master Effect - Commander" is a reference to when he was "Cyber Commander" in Yami Yugi's first Duel with Yami Bakura in Episode 13 of the anime. *Tristan's dialogue for "Thunder Dragon", "Thunder Kid", and "Shovel Crusher" references their places on his team in Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. *Tristan's dialogue for "Acrobat Monkey", and the monkey sound effects he makes, are references to how he was turned into a similar looking robot monkey during the Virtual World arc in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. *The name of Tristan's "Super Strength!" skill is a reference to "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series", in where one of Tristan's catchphrases is "My voice gives me super strength!". *Ishizu Ishtar, Tristan Taylor, Sera, Scud, Prana, and Blair Flannigan, and Carly Carmine are the only Legendary Duelists who do not have a cutscene for when they Summon their ace monster(s). Although it should be noted that none of them possessed an ace monster with which to begin. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Tristan Taylor, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo are the characters whose dialogue remains unchanged when Dueling against Yami Yugi or Yugi Muto. *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell on the field: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin - Power of Dark **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Mai Valentine - Harpies' Hunting Ground **Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas **Sartorius Kumar - Light Barrier **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Neo Space! *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana